Arranged Marriage
by Devilninja16
Summary: In a Parallel Universe to our own, where arranged marriage were very common, there lived two regular Twins, James and Oliver Phelps. They never got cast to do the Harry Potter movies. The Phelps twins grew up next door to a girl named Laylah, both families were very rich. Laylah fell in love with one of the twins but she soon learns that she will be forced to marry the wrong twin.
1. 1 Boarding school and bad news

**In a Parallel Universe there was two regular Twin, James and Oliver. In this Parallel Universe It is not so uncommon for family's to still do arranged marriages. The Phelps twins grew up next door to a girl named Laylah. Laylah had known the twins sense she was born Her mother and their mother were best friends growing up. The twins were 4 years older than Laylah; she was the only daughter of Michael and Jessica Lynch. **

**When Laylah was born, Michael and Jessica made a deal with the Phelps When Laylah was 18 she would marry their oldest son. Oliver was older than Fred by Thirteen minutes so it was he that Laylah was promised too. **

**Laylah and Oliver grew up not knowing what was planned for them in the future.**

- Story Start-

I grew up playing with the two boys next door, James and Oliver Phelps. James was very nice to me and we always had great fun playing games together. Oliver on the other hand was more like an older brother to me always pulling pranks on me and sometimes making me cry.

One day when I was only 9 years old, Oliver waited until I was at the door of his house coming over to play. He stood up on the above balcony ducking down so he was not seen until I was in range. Suddenly a water bomb fell on my head, but only it was not filled with water, but bright blue paint. It got into my eyes and it stung. I cried out yelling for my mummy as I ran back to my house in tears. I was cleaned up and my mother took me over to the Phelps so Oliver could apologise.

"Are you okay" James asked me as I stood behind my mother's legs so Oliver couldn't see that I have been crying. Lumps of blue paint still stuck in my hair. James was always nice to me; he was not a jerk like his twin brother.

I nodded and slightly smiled at him. '_Oliver is a jerk and I would never forgive him for this. He went too far this time'_. I could see a smirk on his face, proud that he had made me cry. I avoided him as much as possible from that day on.

3 years later at age 12 I was sent off too an all girls boarding school. It was both my parents and the Phelps idea. They thought that way I could not meet any boys and it would give both Oliver and I space from each other to grow up that way when I finished high school and meet again it would give us a chance to get to know a more mature version of each other and have a better chance of falling in love so the arrange marriage would work.

The Phelps always went away on vacation whenever I would return from school for the holidays so for the next 5 years I did not seem them once. I was sad about not getting to see James at all. I really missed him.

At Boarding school I made lots of friends. We use to sneak out of the school at night and go into the city near by on our bikes. It was a half hour ride.

There was a group of boys we use to hang around from the public high school in town. There was a bit of flirting but I was never really interesting in dating yet.

Taylor was my best friend she was nearly a year older than me and in the grade above me at school. She was the most beautiful girl in school, tall slim with gorgeous straight brown hair and she made me feel very unattractive. So in my final year I had to do it without her.

My graduation came along before I knew it. I was 17 years old and heading back home for good.

"Mum" I said excitedly and hugged her tight out the front of the airport. I had not seen her sense midyear holidays. I gave my Dad a hug next and he took my luggage to the car for me.

"I'm so glad to be home for good now" I smiled

"It is good to have you home darling," Mum said and my Dad nodded in agreement.

"We have some big news to tell you when we get home," Dad said glancing at my mum.

"Really what is it?"

"We will tell you when we are home sweetheart"

It was a 20minute drive home from the airport. I wonder what possible the news my parents were going to tell me. '_Maybe Oliver died while I was at school' _I thought with and evil smirk on my face. I had not forgotten how he treated me when I was a little kid. However I was excited to be able to see James again. He would be 21 now. An adult, He was only 16 last time I saw him.

My dad brought my Luggage upstairs and into my bedroom. It was so good to be home I smiled looking around my room. Nothing had been touched sense last time I was home. I was happy about that.

"If you want to freshen up or anything do it now, we are going over to the Phelps in about and hour" My father told me.

"What for?" I asked curiously

"You will see" He left my room and went back down stairs. I got changed into a nice black skirt that came just above my knees and a dark pink top that hung loosely over me.

I brushed out my long brown-blonde hair and redid my make up, simple foundation and black eyeliner. I never liked to go over board with these things. I was always afraid people were thinking I tried to hard when it came to my appearance. Maybe some times I did try to hard. But than every girl wants to feel pretty every now and then.

An hour later we were walking next door to the twin's house. "How are you Laylah dear" Mrs. Phelps hugged me "it's been so long sense I last seen you"

"I'm fine Thankyou" I gave her a hug back feeling a bit awkward as I did. I had not spoken to her in many years after all.

"So today's the day for the big news" Mr Phelps asked my dad and he nodded.

'_What are they up too?' _I thought annoyed

"Oliver Honey can you come here please" Mrs Phelps yelled out to upstairs.

I heard footsteps coming down. "We told Oliver the other week" Mr Phelps informed my parents. _'Told him what. What is going on here'_

Two brown haired boys came down the stairs and stood next their parents. _'Wow they have changed so much sense I last saw them'_ I was not sure which one was which, they where both extremely tall and fit. One of them caught my eye more than the other. He had such a soft friendly face, his short hair was spiked up, and he was very handsome. The other one was ok looking but looked a lot more rough.

"Laylah the day you were born we had made a deal with the Phelps. Your hand in marriage was promised to their eldest son, Oliver," My father told me.

I stayed silent taking in what I just herd. It had too been a mistake; maybe I heard them wrong all I knew is that this could not be real.

"What?" was all that came out of my mouth.

"This time next year you and Oliver will get married, so you have a year to get to know each other"

"I already know him, He's a jerk and I'm not marrying him" I spat

"You will be marrying him and you have no choice!"

I looked over to the twins '_God I hoped the handsome one is Oliver than' _I pleaded in my mind

"Which one of you is Oliver?" I asked the Twins and to my displeasure the rougher looking twin stepped forward.


	2. 2 Moving in with the Phelps

**Oliver's Point of view**

It was only a week ago that my parents told me that I was going to marry the girl from next-door Laylah. I wasn't overly bothered with this from my memory of her she was a good-looking girl. I wouldn't say she was hot. But I could be forced to marry worse. That was why I always pulled pranks on her and stuff to try get her attention, and because it was fun.

I've dated lots through my teen years and believe I have grown up a bit so maybe it wouldn't hurt to try having a serious relationship with someone.

"Oliver?" I herd my mother calling me and I knew she was here. James looked at me annoyed. I think he was jealous that it was I who got to marry Laylah. He had liked her lots growing up but was always to shy to tell her how he feels.

He followed me down stairs. _'WOW' _I thought to myself when I saw Laylah. She was a woman now and with a woman's body. She was defiantly much better looking now than when she was a kid. Not to say she the hottest girl I've ever seen. I have dated hotter but still their was no denying that she was attractive. I looked at James and saw his facial expression. He too must of thought Laylah was attractive.

"Which one of you is Oliver?" She asked and I stepped forward with a smirk on my face.

"The attractive one" I winked at her. She glared at me; I could tell she was not happy one bit about this arranged marriage.

**Laylah's Point of View**

I continued to glare at Oliver. How could he be so cool about this? He's probably just excited to make my life a living hell.

"We will begin packing your stuff and bringing them over today" My father told me.

'What?" I asked confused

"You will be living here now to give you and Oliver a better chance of getting to know each other before the wedding next year" My mother said giving me a small smile.

"Ill show you your room" Oliver said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. I frowned but allowed myself to be pulled a long. As we headed up the stairs I turned my head and looked at James who was standing with his parents. He too didn't look impressed with the situation. He gave me as sad look as I was pulled out of sight.

"This is my room" Oliver said standing outside a door down the long hallway "you can visit me anytime you like" He smirked at me. I frowned. I had slight memory of his room from when I was little and if my memory was correct James room was two doors down.

We walked and stopped at the door down from Oliver's room "This is your room my dear" he opened the door and we both walked inside.

It was big room with light blue walls and a white roof. There was a queen size bed at the far side of the room with a glass sliding door that lead out to a balcony over looking the big pool in the backyard. There were two doors off the side of the room. I went over and opened one. It was a walk in closet. Way bigger than the one I had had home.

I opened the second door. It was a small bathroom with a glass door shower, a bathtub to the side of it and a small white basin with a mirror. The whole bathroom was done in pearl white tiles. Unhappy I was about the situation I had to admit I was pretty excited to have my own bathroom in my room.

"Do you like it" Oliver asked me. I ignored him and continued to look around. Oliver grabbed my arm pulling me and turning me to face him. His face was only an inch away from mine "You know I'm not the same boy I was back before you went away to school" His deep voice and warm breath on my face sent shiver down my spine. He leaned in like he was going to kiss me. I just froze. Just before our lips touched he pulled away and walked towards the door "You better go home and start packing your stuff" He left the room and I listened to his footsteps leaving down the hallways.

I felt myself relax and I sighed. This was horrible I did not know how my parents could do this too me. Force me to marry someone I did not love. I felt tears come to my eyes and I sat down on the end of my bed and put my face in my hands.

"Are you okay Laylah" A voice came from in my room. I looked up shocked to see James Standing about a metre in front of me. I had not even heard him come in.

I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand from my red and tear-stained face and nodded. James came and sat next to me putting an arm around my shoulder. My tears started up again and I turned and buried my head into James chest and sobbed. I must have looked like an idiot but I did not care at that moment. I felt one of his hands stroke my hair and the other one rubbed my back soothingly. "It's okay Laylah" He whispered "I will be here for you no matter what"

I lifted my head up from James chest and looked him in the eyes. This was my best friend growing up. He was always there for me every time Oliver had pulled a prank on me and made me cry James was there to make me laugh and feel better. James smiled at me and I felt my heart begin to race faster. Without even thinking I lent in and gently pressed my lips against his warm ones.


	3. 3 Sweet James

**Chapter Three**

**James Point of View**

When I herd that Laylah was going to marry my brother I felt my heart shattered into pieces. It was totally unfair. I have had a crush on her sense we were kids. I was devastated when Laylah was sent off to boarding school. I was afraid I was never going to see her again. But then I found out she was coming back I was happy again until my parents had told Oliver he was going to Marry her.

"I hope she's hot," Oliver had said to me later that day while we made our lunch in the kitchen. It made me angry when he had said that. I knew I would Love Laylah no matter what she looked liked. She had a beautiful heart and that was all that mattered to me.

A week later, Laylah had returned from boarding school and was at my house unaware the news she was about to receive.

There she stood in front of me. The most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life and she was going to marry my undeserving brother.

Oliver returned from upstairs showing Laylah her room. I decided I would go check on her to make sure she was all right. I listened at her door and could hear sobbing from within. I opened the door and walked over to where she sat.

She seemed surprised to see me when she looked up. I sat next to her putting my arm around her to comfort her. She then done something I did nowt expect. She buried her head into my chest. I was shocked for a moment but got over it and began to stroke her hair and rub her back soothingly.

Laylah took her head from my chest and I felt empty. I wish we had stayed like that forever. But the empty feeling was soon gone when I felt Laylah's warm soft lips press up against my own send ripples of pleasure through my body.

I knew this was wrong she was engaged to my brother, but yet it felt so right. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her as close to me as possible. There was a fluttering feeling in my stomach as Laylah began to deepen the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck.

I was truly in heaven. But my heart broke knowing it would soon end.

**Laylah's Point of View**

The kiss felt amazing. How I wished it were James that I was going to marry. He was just so perfect and handsome. He had always looked after me and treated me right. I knew right then that I was in love with him and I never wanted this kiss to end.

A knock on my bedroom door snapped us out of it and we pulled apart. My heart was racing and I was out of breath. "Yes?" I asked.

My fathers voice came through the door. "It's time to go pack Laylah"

James got off my bed and I stood as well. "Ok I'm coming," I yelled back

I looked at James and I blushed looking back down towards my feet. I did not know what to say to him. He did not know what to say either. I felt his lips gently kiss my cheek and he turned and left.

I sighed. James was just so perfect why couldn't his brother be more like him. Maybe I wouldn't have a problem with marrying him than.

Back at my old bedroom I started packing up my cloths and bits and pieces into my suitcase and a few other bags. I sighed Taking one last look around my old and now bare bedroom before closing the door for good.

My father helped me carry my stuff over to my new house and new room. He kissed my forehead before leaving saying "I love you sweetheart. Everything will be fine if you give it a chance"

I lay on my new bed staring at the ceiling the moonlight shone through the glass doors that led out to the balcony. I sighed sitting up looking at the digital alarm clock. It read 2.34am. I had been lying there for hours. Sleep did not feel like it was coming along any time soon.

A quiet knock on my door caught my attention "Laylah are you awake" A deep voice whispered through the door. I recognised it to be Oliver's voice. I quickly lay back down and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I herd to door slowly creek open and footsteps approach my bed. _'Great'_ I thought sarcastically.

"I know you are awake Laylah" Oliver whispered in my ears sending shivers down my spine. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"How did you know that?" I asked him grumpily

"I didn't. I just guessed" he smirked down at me.

"What do you want?" I said turning over in my bed so I was facing away from him.

"Did you want to come sleep in my bed with me?" He asked me.

"Why the hell would I want to do that? Now go away!" I growled

I felt my bed sinking slightly down as Oliver weight laid next to me. I quickly sat up turning and looking over at him. "What are you doing?'

"Well if you didn't want to come sleep with me in my bed I thought I would sleep with you in yours" He took his shirt off then threw it to the floor. My eyes went wide with shock.

"GET OUT!" I yelled

"Nope" He smirked at me getting under the covers, turning on his side facing me. "I know you are attracted to me Laylah"

"You wish" I turned over swinging my legs over the side of the bed getting up. I grabbed my pillow and stormed out of my room heading for the stairs.

I herd no footsteps following me as I made my way down into the lounge room where I chucked my pillow down on the couch laying down.

I closed my eyes desperately trying to get some sleep. By the time my mind began to drift off to sleep it was already getting light outside. I was so deep in sleep I didn't even realise someone had sat on the edge of the couch next to me and stroked my hair soothingly.


	4. 4 Out with Oliver

**Chapter four**

My eyes opened I thought I could sense someone there but when I looked around I could see no one. It was very light outside and the sun was coming directly through the lounge room window in front of me. I looked down and noticed that a blanket had been laid over the top of me. '_James must have gave this to me' _I thought

"How did you sleep" A voice came from behind me. I turned my head around to see James standing there with a mug in each hand. "I made you coffee"

I took the mug from James and he sat on the lounge next to me "Thanks" I mumbled taking a sip of the hot liquid. It tasted great. Just how I liked it.

"So how did you sleep?" He asked me again.

"Ok I guess" I felt awkward sitting next to him. We had not spoken sense our kiss. James smiled at me. He did not seem embarrassed at all. It was like he had forgotten all about it.

"Why are you sleeping on the lounge?" He asked but before I could answer Oliver entered the room

"Good morning all" He said as he walked past us into the kitchen. I looked away from him and James looked at me. He did not ask me again why I had slept on the lounge. I went up to my room to shower and get ready for the day.

**Oliver's Point of View**

I felt disappointed as Laylah left the bedroom with her pillow. I wish she would just give me a chance. She would then see that I am not such a bad guy. I lay in her bed hoping she would come back, but she didn't. It started to get light outside I sighed getting out of Laylah's bed and putting my shirt back on. I walked over to my own bedroom and began to turn the doorknob. I stopped and changed my mind. I headed down stairs to see Laylah asleep on the lounge. I went back upstairs and grabbed a blanket from the lining closet and headed back down. I placed it over her shivering body and sat next to her. I stroked her hair soothingly. She was so beautiful when she slept. I knew I needed to stop being a jerk and really try hard if I had any chance of Laylah ever falling in love with me.

I herd footsteps coming down the stairs. I gave Laylah a quick peck on the cheek. She didn't even stir. I walked up the stairs passing James on the way down. He ignored me. He blamed me for the fact that I was marrying Laylah and not him. But I knew he would soon get over it and we would be pals again in no time.

**Laylah's Point of View**

"Did you want to go out and do something today?" James asked me at the breakfast table.

"I think she should spend the day getting to know Oliver a bit better James" Mr Phelps told him. James looked down at his food with a sad look on his face.

I sighed and looked across from me where Oliver was sitting. He smirked back at me and I frowned at him. I really did not want to hang out with him today. I would much rather spend my time with James. He would be much more fun to be around.

"I'll take you to the Mall today Laylah" Oliver told me.

"Fine" I mumbled taking a bite of my vegemite toast.

Within half an hour Oliver and I were sitting inside his car on the way to the mall. We did not talk the entire way their. I just sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window watching the world go by.

We parked in the huge parking lot out front of a 2 story mall. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to open my door when I felt Oliver hand grab my knee. I turned and faced him. "What" I asked in a foul tone.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. You know making you have to sleep on the lounge. I was not thinking"

I looked into his eyes. He did really seem sorry. I wasn't going to forgive him that easily though. "Whatever" I said getting out of the car and walking towards the front entrance on the ground floor of the mall.

Oliver caught up to me quiet quickly and grabbed hold of my hand with his own. I went to pull away but he gripped on tightly so I could not.

I looked up at him _'wow he is tall'_ I thought getting distracted from being angry with him. I was only 5 foot 5 while he was 6 foot 3.

"What shops would you like to look at?" He asked me

"I don't care," I said

"Well I'm guessing you don't want to look at the sport shops, so unless you pick that's where we are heading"

"Lets go look at the sport shop than"

Oliver rolled his eyes at me annoyed he pulled me towards the sport shop still holding onto my hand.

He went over and started looking at the Soccer balls and I looked with him. This was very boring but I did not want to give him the satisfaction of enjoying myself with him here.

After an hour in the sport store I had had enough "Let's go," I groaned

"Ok where do you want to go?" he asked.

"To home to sleep. I didn't get much last night because of you"

"I already apologised for that. When are you going to stop being so stubborn and try and make the most of this?" He said angrily

"Never" I said turning and heading out of the mall and towards Oliver's car. He followed close behind me. I had my arms crossed across my chest feeling annoyed with the whole situation.

We drove back home in silence and as soon as we got there I headed inside and straight upstairs. I went to go into my own room but before I turned the handle of my door another idea came to me. So instead I went to the door just down from me and knocked.

"Yes?" A voice asked from within.

I opened the door and looked inside. James was sitting at the end of his bed holding a playstation 3 controller in his hand. He looked at me and smiled "Come in" He said moving over so there was room to sit next to him.

I smiled back entering and closing the door behind me as I made my way over to him.


	5. 5 The fight

**Chapter Five**

"Can I play as well?" I asked James looking up at his huge flat screen T.V that was mounted to the wall opposite of his king size bed.

"Do you like racing games?" He asked me curiously. He was playing Grand Turismo 5 on playstation 3. I had not played that game before but I was willing to give it a try. I shrugged my shoulders as James got up and walked over to a small brown cabinet that was below the TV. On top of it was his black slimline playstation. He opened the cabinet where inside was all his games neatly stacked up in a pile. At least 50 games he had. He grabbed a spare controller, which lay next to the pile of games and handed it to me. I sat on the edge of his bed putting as much distance between us with out actually falling off the side of his bed. James noticed this and smirked he grabbed my arm and gently pulled me closer towards him. I looked up at him nervously. "You don't have to sit so far away Laylah, I won't bite" He smirked again making me blush slightly. He had such a sexy smirk unlike his brothers whose was just plain annoying.

I scooted closer to him and turned my head towards the TV. I pressed the playstation symbol button in the middle of my controller turning it on and the little light number two flickered on signalling that I was player 2.

"Are you ready to play?" James asked me with determination in his voice.

"Yeah, Let's do this"

James got us into a race and we choose our cars. Me having no idea about cars at all choose one that I thought looked cool. It was blue and had a rear spoiler making it look fast. _That will do it_ I thought to myself as the screen counted down for the race to begin

3…2…1… GO!

We both held down the accelerator button and both our cars went shooting off the starting line. It took literally 2 seconds before I crashed my car into a sidewall and before I knew it James was so far ahead of me I knew I had no hope what so ever of catching up to him. I found the car in the game incredibly hard to steer and it frustrated me. I was very happy when the race was over even though James had kicked my ass shockingly.

"I don't want to play anymore," I grumbled crossing my arms across my chest

James laughed at me and nudged me with his elbow in my side "Sore loser"

I giggled at him "I went easy on you" I smiled looking up at him "Didn't want you too look bad buy kicking your butt in your own game"

"Sure you did," He said not believing my lie poking his tongue out at me. He was so cute when he smiled little wrinkles appeared up near his eyes and the brightened up like stars. I could not contain myself anymore I leaned in closer to James and gently pressed my lips against his own.

I could feel James smile into the kiss as he began licking my bottom lip lustfully. I slightly opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter and play with my own.

Time seemed to move so slowly and I enjoyed every moment of it. Slowly we began to pull away and we looked each other in the eyes with smiles on our faces.

I sighed as tears welled up in my eyes "I don't want to marry Oliver" I looked down at my lap so James would not see me cry, but it was too late he had already seen the sadden tears fall from my eyes.

I felt him pull me into him wrapping his arms around my waist bring me as close to him as possible. I rested my head on his chest never want to leave his side.

"I don't want you to marry him either. He does not deserve someone as great as you"

This made me smile and I pulled away from James. A smirk came to my face as I playfully pushed James backwards so he was lying on his back on his bed and I climbed on top of him one leg on either side of his hips. I bend down over his kissing his lips as my hand went down to the bottom of his shirt and making it way up it. I felt him smooth skin of his hardens muscles of his stomach under my fingertips sending pleasurable shiver down my spine. I herd him gasp into the kiss and I continued to feel under his shirt. I began to feel my body heat up on top of his. Every kiss was sending me crazy I just wanted more and more.

We were suddenly interrupted as we herd the bedroom door bang open as it hit the wall. Standing in the doorway was one very angry looking Oliver

"What the Fuck is going on here!" He yelled at us angrily.

I didn't answer but quickly got off James staring towards the door at Oliver. I felt fear bubbling inside me when I saw how angry he was. James to got up and stood as well, He was a little closer to Oliver than I was.

"What do you care, you don't even like her that way" James said returning Oliver angry expression right back at him.

Oliver approached James with a look of murder on his face. Before any one had a chance to think his fist came colliding with James's face.

James stumbled backwards a bit placing his hand to his face. A trickle of blood came from a small cut on the side of his bottom lip.

I felt my arm being grabbed roughly by Oliver who stormed out of the room dragging me along with him. He slammed James door shut on the way out and he made his way down the dark hallway towards his own bedroom.

I tried to pull my arm free from his grip but he only tightened it making my arm throb with pain.

"Let me go!" I growled. He did not listen he opened his bedroom door and roughly threw me inside. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

We were alone in his room. I looked around at my surroundings. To the back of the room opposite the door was his bed. It was king size with black sheets and black doona.

He too had a huge TV up on his wall like James did, He had lots of sporting poster up in his walls of soccer, football, ice hockey and a few other sports. After quickly observing my surroundings I turned to face the very angry Oliver who stood before me.

"Why do you care what I do?" I said angrily at him "You had no right to hit James!"

"I have every right to hit him. He is my good for nothing brother after all" he took a step closer to me "I have been trying so hard to make things work with you. I'm sorry how I treated you when we were children, but I am not that guy anymore. You won't even give me a chance to prove it. You're the one who needs to grown up now not me!"

I looked up at Oliver in disbelieve. He was right I was not even giving him the chance to show me who he is now. But even so I knew I would not, could not feel the same way about him as I did James. At the very least I could of tried to be friends with him. After all it was not his fault we had to get married.

I sighed, "I'm sorry"


	6. 6 Swimming with Oliver

**Chapter Six**

I stayed in my bedroom as much as possible over the next few days. Only coming out to eat. I avoided both James and Oliver not wanting to cause any more trouble between them. I felt really bad, it was my fault they now hated each other. They were twin brothers; they are supposed to be best friends. Ever since I returned they have just not go along with each other at all.

James had come to try and talk to me a few times but I sent him away every time. I didn't want to but I felt I had to. I liked James a lot, but I knew we could not be together. I had to Marry Oliver and that was that or so my father told me. I hated being told what to do, it all just did not feel right to me.

Oliver had kept his distance from me. I had been arguing in my own head weather or not I should try talk to him, sort some things out. I decided against it, for now at least.

"Laylah, Lunch is ready" Mrs Phelps voice came from out side my bedroom door. I sighed putting down my book. I was reading Harry Potter. Their was to twin boys in this book they reminded me of James and Oliver, only they had red hair. I sighed I wasn't getting anywhere in it anyways. I had lost count of how many times I had read the last page I was one because of my mind wandering back to James and Oliver.

"Coming" I said as I approached my bedroom door. I walked out into the hall where she waited for me with a kind smile on her face. A second later James had walked out of his bedroom door. He walked straight past his mother and me without even glancing at me. I felt really bad, he must be mad at me for avoiding him for the last week.

Mrs Phelps seemed to notice the tension between James and I. "You know if you just talked to Oliver and got to know him you will see that he is not such a bad guy"

I didn't say anything back and began to make my way towards the steps.

"You know their father and I too were an arranged marriage, it is not so uncommon as you think. I though I would hate every moment of being married to him. But it wasn't long after we were married that a love for each other began to grow and I got two beautiful boys out of the marriage. So you see it isn't so bad. You and Oliver could be very happy if you just give it a chance"

"I don't think I will ever Love Oliver" I said sadly "We are not meant to be together"

"Just give it time. You will see. It will all work out"

After Lunch I decided I would go and talk to Oliver. I waited for him to leave the table to go up to his room. I followed him staying a few metres behind him. He opened his door to his room entering and closing it behind him.

I stopped out side his door and took a deep breath in. _Just do it! _I encouraged my self as I put my closed fist up to the door to knock. Before I even had the chance Oliver door swung open. He was standing in front of me he was wearing nothing but board shorts and a towel over his shoulder. When he saw me standing there, he froze on his spot.

"Umm" is all I said. I couldn't help it as my eyes wandered down his bear chest. He was skinny but still very nicely built. A bit more built than James was.

I looked back up to his face to see a smirk planted on his face "Like what you see" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him annoyed and turned to walk away. I felt him grab my arm gently preventing me from leaving "Please don't go I'm sorry" He half whispered

I turned back and faced him not knowing what to say. Oliver could see this and smiled at me "did you want to come for a swim with me in the pool?" He asked

"No I don't think so, it's too cold"

"Come on it will be fun. The pool is heated" He smiled "I'm not taking no for an answer so go get into your swimmers and I'll meet you outside"

Oliver ran off down the stairs. I sighed thinking as I walked to my room. _What the hell I'll do it _I thought as I walked over to my walk in closet opening the door and walking in turning the light on.

I walked to the back of the closet where there was a full-length mirror with a dresser next to it. I opened one of the draws and pulled out my black bikini. I put on my bikini with some pink and white board shorts over the top. I also placed a white singlet over top of my bikini top. I was not sure yet if I would take it off to swim or not. I thought it might be a bit uncomfortable swimming in a bikini top around Oliver.

I grabbed a towel as I headed down stairs and out back to where the pool was. It was a fairly large pool for a backyard one. Next to it was a hot tub and surrounding the whole thing was a paved barbeque area with chairs and a large outdoor table and lots of pot plants with beautiful looking flowers in them. Past the pool was all grass with a few fruit tree's right down at the back fence and a large soccer goal out on the grass.

I hung my towel over the back of one of the chairs next to Oliver's as I watched him get out of the pool. He walked over to me dripping a trail of water behind him.

"Are you wearing that into the pool" He asked me motioning towards my singlet top.

"Maybe" Was all I said.

Olive laughed, "There is no point you know"

"And why is that?"

"It will go see through as soon as the water hits it" I looked down at my singlet and knew he was right. I sighed and lifted my singlet over my head and off placing it next to my towel.

I saw Oliver eyeing my body of with a smirk on his face "much better" he said "now let's go in" He grabbed my hand pulling me towards the pool with him. As we got closer to the edge of the pool I felt my legs getting swept up from underneath me as Oliver picked me up into bridal style position and before I knew it he had jumped into the pool holding me.


	7. 7 A jealous James

**Chapter Seven **

I half screamed just before we hit the water half expecting it to be cold.

As we resurfaced from the water I could hear Oliver Laughing. I growled and splashed him playfully. He laughed again and splashed me back poking his tongue out at me like a little kid, this made me giggle.

**James Point of View**

I watched from my bedroom window as Laylah went outside towards the pool where Oliver was. I watched angrily as she took her shirt off so she was in her bikini top. Oliver was eyeing her off like a piece of meat.

My heart ached as I saw them splashing around in the pool below me, laughing and having a good time together. It should have been Laylah and I down there having fun. I didn't understand why Laylah did not want to see me ever sense my brother caught us making out. Maybe he threatened her or something. That would explain why she wasn't talking to me. But if he did their would be no way she'd be down their with him right now.

I continued to watch them in the pool when I saw something they broke my heart into pieces

**Laylah's Point of view**

Oliver and I were mucking around in the pool having a great time together. I could not believe it. I did not think that we could ever have a great time together. Maybe his mum was right, maybe things would work out between us.

I was leaning my back against the pool wall in the shallow end just relaxing as Oliver began to swim over to me from the opposite end off the pool. He swam right until he was directly in front me. He was so close to me I felt a little uncomfortable. He did not move though he smiled down at me and moved even closer so that our body were practically touching. I felt butterflies start up in my stomach and I looked up at him. I gasped in shock as I felt Oliver's warm lips come crashing down onto mine. I did not pull away though instead I did something I did not expect myself to do. I wrapped my arms around Oliver neck pulling him closer as I kissed him back. This seemed to surprise Oliver as well but he did not mind one bit. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist lifting me up so our faces where level as we kissed. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt the kiss get deeper as Oliver's tongue forced its way into my mouth. I felt my self, moan into the kiss as I pressed my body harder against his. Oliver broke the kiss and sat me down on the edge of the pool gently pushing me back so I was lying on my back. The paved ground below me was nice and warm from the sun so I did not mind. Oliver climbed out of the pool and got on top of me pressing his lips against mine again. I felt his hand trail down my body and up to my breast where he massaged it through my bikini top causing me to moan. Oliver smirked into the kiss at this.

Suddenly I felt something hard pressing against me in between my legs and I gasped in shock. I knew what it was and what all this was going to lead to. I was not ready to have sex and defiantly not ready to have sex with Oliver we only just started to get along.

"Stop" I groaned

Oliver pulled back a little and looked down at me. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I'm not ready to go any further than this just yet," I said avoiding looking him in the eyes.

Oliver sighed and got off me. I looked up to him, he hand his hand outstretched to me. I hesitated for a moment but than grabbed his hand. He pulled me to my feet and then into a hug. "No rush" He whispered into my ear. I smiled and rested my head on his chest as I hugged him back _Maybe he has changed _I thought to myself.

I went up to my room to get changed out of my wet swimmers. I opened my door stepping into my room and closing it behind me. I gasped in shock as I saw a very angry looking James sitting on the end of my bed like he was waiting for me.

"What are you doing here James?" I asked as I placed my wet towel in my dirty laundry basket against the wall.

"What were you doing with Oliver outside" He asked. He already knew what we had been doing. He had seen it himself; he wanted to know what I would say.

"None of your business" I said annoyed. I knew he had been spying on us now. That would be the only reason why he would be so upset at me.

James got off my bed and walked over to me stopping right in front of me. He grabbed me around the waist pulling me into him. He lent in close to my face and Whispered in my ear "Don't let my brother fool you Laylah, He wants nothing more from you than sex"

I pulled away from James angrily "Your wrong" I said to him "I told Oliver I did not want that with him and he respected that"

"He's playing you Laylah. How could you not see that" James moved close to me again but I side stepped around to him and went over to my walk in closet. "Please leave," I said not looking at James as I walked into my closet. I got changed out of my wet clothes and into a dry black strapless dress and went over to the door. I pressed my ear against it to see if I could hear if James was still in my room or not. I could not hear a sound so I opened the door and felt my heart jump out of my chest and into my throat. I let out a little scream clutching my chest with my hand. James was standing directly in front of me.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him "You scared the shit out of me"

James couldn't help but to grin at this "Sorry"

" Whatever" I said walking around him. I felt James grab my arm preventing me from going anywhere. I turned and faced him "Please don't do this James"

"I'm not giving up on you Laylah" He said sadness filled his eyes.

"We can not be together even if we wanted to. I have to Marry Oliver. I do not have a choice"

"We could run away together. Start a new life away from all of this"

I had to admit it sounded really tempting. But honestly everyone I loved and new was here and I did not want to leave my family

"I can't James"

My heart ached as I watched James leave my room. I wanted to so badly run and stop him and just hold him and never let go. I knew in my heart that I was meant to belong with James. In my eyes he was just perfect and I love him so much. I wished I could tell him that, but I couldn't.


	8. 8 A surprise guest

**Chapter Eight**

Oliver handed me a glass full of cold bubbly black liquid. I eyed it nervously, looking up at Oliver. "Go on" He reassured me.

"Here I go" I took a huge gulp from the liquid. I coughed and my eyes watered. It tasted awful. Oliver laughed at my reaction.

"It gets better when you drink more"

I took another drink, this time only a small sip. It was the first time I had tried Vodka and coke. In fact it was the first time I had tried alcohol at all. To be honest I did not like it one bit.

Oliver took a sip from his own drink before smiling at me "trust me, you will have fun. Just relax and live a little"

I gave Oliver an unsure look just as the doorbell rang. He sat his drink down on the kitchen counter. I took a deep breath as nerves filled my stomach. "Hey man, what's up" An unfamiliar voice came from the door.

"Not much man. Having a few drinks," Oliver's voice answered.

A couple of seconds later Oliver returned to the kitchen, two males around his age behind him.

"Laylah. This is Craig," He gestured to the short, big boy with blonde hair. "And this is my man Andrew" The tall slim one with red hair gave me a smirk.

"So this is your girlfriend" Andrew asked Oliver eyeing me up and down. I raised my eyebrow looking at Oliver _Girlfriend?_

"Kind of" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Craig made his way over to the fridge opening it up "Do you got anything to eat. I'm starving" He looked through the fridge

"Dude, you just had a Macca's burger before we got here" Andrew said and Oliver laughed.

"Here" He chucked Craig a packet of crisps from off the bench. Craig's eyes lit up and immediately open the bag.

I had a feeling this was not going to be a fun night at all. How Oliver managed to talk me into, drinking with he and his friends, I don't know. I sighed taking my drink and heading into the lounge room.

The boys followed me. They too had drinks in there hands. Everybody was drinking vodka and coke. After my second drink, I started to feel a little funny. I kept to myself mostly as the boys talked amongst them selves. They were mostly talking about sports, so I was bored out of my brains. I found myself wondering what James was doing. Probably up in his room playing his playstation. I wished I could join him.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'll get it," I said getting out of my seat. I went over to the front door. I wondered who it could be. Oliver didn't say he had invited any more friends.

I opened the door and nearly dropped my drink. I squealed in excitement, pulling the person at the door into a hug.

"What are you doing here Taylor" I asked confused. Taylor was my best friend from boarding school and I hadn't seen her sense she graduated a year before me.

"Well I went next door to visit you, and your parents told me you lived here now" she smiled at me "I wanted to surprise you"

"Well you most certainly did. I am so happy to see you. It has been way to long"

"Who is at the door Laylah" Oliver's voice came from the lounge room.

"Come on, I want you to meet somebody" I grabbed Taylor's hand. Taylor walk in with me, grabbing her bag as well. She placed it inside against the wall and we went over to the boys. The all stared open mouthed at her. I didn't blame them. She was tall with great long legs. She was wearing black high hills, and a tight fitting blue strapless dress that just covered her ass and showed off her large breast. Her long brown hair was pulled back and out of her make up filled face.

"Wow, who's your friend?" Andrew asked me, as he eyed off Taylor.

"This is Taylor. My best friend from boarding school" I introduced her.

"You never mentioned her before" Oliver said. Taylor gave me a hurt look.

"Not to you anyways" I said folding my arms across my chest making Taylor smile.

"What are you all drinking?" Taylor asked, eyeing off the glasses in everyone's hands.

"Vodka and coke" Oliver informed her.

"Come on, I will get you one" I said pulling Taylor into the Kitchen with me.

"So that Oliver guy is pretty cute" Taylor's said smirking.

"He's my boyfriend," I said defensively. I didn't know why, but as soon as someone else showed interest in him, I wanted him to myself. Maybe I was jealous.

"Oh, really?" She said disappointed "Are you guys in a serious relationship? Or…"

"Yeah, we are getting married after my 18th birthday" I said before Taylor could finish what she was saying.

"That was kind of quick"

I told Taylor about the arranged marriage and how originally I wanted to be with his brother James, but now I am actually starting to like Oliver. Afterwards we joined the boys back in the lounge room. Oliver was over by the stereo, plugging in his I-pod. Music began to play, but not too loud so everyone could still talk.

"So where is James?" Taylor asked.

"Probably up in his room, being the geek he is" Oliver laughed and his mates laughed along with him. I frowned at what Oliver had said, but did not say anything.

"Is there anyone else coming over?" Taylor asked

"Nah this is it" Oliver said

"That sucks. I'm only in town for the weekend. We should have a party"

Oliver smirked at Taylor. "Alright, lets do it"

"Do What?" I asked nervously

"We are having a Party. Boys pull out your phones and get texting"

"Come on Laylah. If we are having a Party you got to get into some thing else" Taylor said eyeing off my jeans and daggy loose shirt.

We went up stairs and into my bedroom where Taylor helps me pick out an outfit.

After we where finished, I came back down stairs with black spaghetti strap dress on, which fell just above my knees, and some simple black hills to go with it. Taylor had put my hair up and did my make up for me. I did not allow her to go over board with my makeup, just simple foundation, with some blue eye shadow and black eyeliner.

It wasn't before long more people began to show up. All three boys had texted just about everyone in the there phones contact list. Both guys and girls around Oliver's ages were showing up with grog in there hands. With in an hour, there were around 50 people that had showed up. Oliver set up the music at the back paved area where there was more room for everyone. There was esky's filled with ice for everyone to put there drinks in and a stack of plastic cups on a table next to the music player.

"I think it's time to get this party started" Oliver yelled turning the music up.


	9. 9 Broken hearts

**Chapter Nine**

I was so happy to have my best friend staying with me for the weekend. Taylor grabbed my hand pulling me out side, where everyone was drinking and having a great time.

"Oh my god. I love this song," She said as Earthquake by Labrinth came on the Stereo.

Taylor pulled me to a clearing in the people and began to dance. I just stood there and watched her. She frowned at me.

"Come on, don't be a party pooper. Dance!"

I sighed giving in. I began to move to the music with her. It wasn't before long more people joined in with us.

"You're a great dancer" I felt someone whisper in my ear. I turned around to see Oliver standing behind me.

"Thanks" I mumbled feeling my cheeks warm up from embarrassment.

I really didn't feel like dancing with Oliver so I walked off. I went over and sat on a plastic white chair, which had been set up with many others against the house.

"Having fun?"

I looked up beside me. It was a very depressed looking James standing there.

"Yeah" I lied. Well it was not fully a lie. I was having fun spending time with my best friend. The party it self, wasn't so fun.

"Do you mind if I sit" James asked me. I shook my head, and he sat it the chair next to me.

"You didn't tell us your friend was coming to visit" James said, trying to make conversation.

"I didn't know. She surprised me" I replied

"I miss hanging around you Laylah" James whispered looking down

I sighed turning to look at James. He was so handsome. His face was full of kindness and love. Something I never really saw in Oliver.

"I miss you to James" I said putting my hand up to his cheek. I caressed it lovingly.

"I wish things could be different, I really do. But I have to marry Oliver"

I removed my hand from James face, looking out to the dance floor. Everyone was jumping around having a great time. In the middle of the crowd I could see Taylor and Oliver. Oliver had his hands on Taylor's hips and was dancing with his body pressed up against her behind.

_There just drunk and being silly. It means nothing_ I told myself and looked away from the scene. I didn't want to get jealous. Not with alcohol in my system. I've seen the affects it has on people. It can make them do stupid things over nothing.

"Come on Laylah. Let's go in side away from the noise" James stood up offering me his outstretched hand.

I smiled up at him and took it. I decided to go with him. After all Oliver was to busy hanging with my friend Taylor. He probably wouldn't even notice I was gone.

James and I headed inside and sat on the lounge. It was defiantly a lot quieter inside. The thick brick walls of the house drowned out the terrible music playing outside, heaps well.

"How long is Taylor staying with us?" James asked me

"Just the weekend"

James put his hand on my knee. I looked up at him in the eyes. He lent in to kiss me. I turned my head away so he could not.

"What is a matter?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry James. I am officially with Oliver now. I don't want to cheat on him"

James frowned. His temper began to rise "It not like he wouldn't cheat on you in a heartbeat, if the opportunity presented itself"

I stood up angrily "if you are going to be an ass, don't talk to me. Ok James"

I stormed off away from him, and headed back outside. I went over and walked to the pool. Sitting down at the edge of it. I could see the bright moonlight reflecting in the clear blue water. It looked so beautiful and peaceful.

I couldn't believe how much of a jerk James was being about all of this. I felt tears well up in my eyes as breeze blew through my hair, whipping it across my face. I tucked the strands behind me ear, getting to my feet.

I decided I wouldn't let James get to me. That I was going to have a good time tonight, with my best friend and my boyfriend.

I headed back over to the party and looked through the crowd for Oliver and Taylor. I could not spot them anywhere.

"Hey Andrew have you seen Oliver?" I asked Oliver mate from earlier. He was standing next to the stereo, so I kind of had to yell it at him.

"I think I saw him head inside earlier" he yelled back to me over the music. He seemed to have spotted something. A smirk came to his face and he walked away from me. I watched him as he walked over to a tall blonde girl, who was standing by herself with a drink in her hand. He began to flirt with her and chat her up.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. I decided to head inside and find Oliver.

James was no longer in the lounge room, as I passed it heading for the stairs. He must have gone back to his room to play his stupid games.

I went over to a door that leads into the main bathroom of the house. I knocked on the door. Thinking he could be in there, being sick or something. He had drunk a lot of alcohol tonight.

There was no answer from with in the bathroom. I opened the door and peered inside. It was empty. No one was inside.

I closed the door and decided I would check his room. He might be sleeping. I walked over to his door, which was only a little bit down from the bathroom. I approached it cautiously, not wanting to make any noise if he was sleeping.

I pressed my ear to his door and my heart stopped in my chest from what I could hear. There was lots of panting, moaning and groaning coming from with in side. I opened the door looking inside. I immediately regretted it though from the sight before my eyes.

There was Oliver on top of my best friend. They were both naked. Tears came to my eyes.

"I hate you Oliver!" I screamed at him. As he herd my voice he immediately got of Taylor.

"Laylah I…"

I didn't hear what he had to say. I had already slammed the door and began to running down the stairs.

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away from here. I went straight out the front door and ran out in to the deadly silent road. It was very late in the night so no cars where out.

I sobbed to myself as I walked up the middle of road. All the houses along our street were silent and the lights were all off. The only lights where coming from the moon and the occasional street lamp, I passed every now and than.

"Wait up" I her a voice come from behind me.

I was expecting it to be Oliver so I quickened my pace. I never wanted to see him again. I began to trust him. Maybe even began to love him, and in return he broke my heart.

"Laylah" the voice had catch up to me. Someone grabbed my arm stopping me. I spun around ready to punch who ever it was in the face.

I stopped and put my hand down. It was only James. I could not help the fresh lot of tears falling from my eyes when I saw him. James grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. He rubbed my back soothingly as I cried into his chest.

"You were right," I sobbed.

James wanted to say 'Yeah I was' but he didn't. He knew I didn't need to hear that right now. James held me tightly as I continued to cry.


	10. 10 Rain and blood

**Chapter 10**

James walked with me down the road. We walked silently; he had his arm around my shoulder soothingly.

We stopped when we came across a dark and empty park. When had walked about a mile down the road.

"Come on, let's sit" I grabbed James hand and pulled him with me, over to the swing set. We sat on the swings next to each other.

I looked around the park. It was a small park; fully grass with a few park benches and bushes here and there. There wasn't much play equipment, just the two swings and a red slide to the side of them.

"You look beautiful tonight" James smiled over at me.

I turned to look him in the eyes. I didn't know how two people who were identical twins, could be so different. Oliver was the biggest jerk in the world, and James's, the most sweetest, kindest guy I had ever meet.

I got off my swing and walked over in front of James. I grabbed his hand pulling him into a standing position in front of me.

I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. A cool breeze blew past us, causing me to shiver. I stepped in closer to James pressing my body up against his warm chest.

James wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me warm as he kissed me back.

"Thank you" I whispered when our lips parted.

James kissed my cheek "Did you want to head back now?"

I nodded grabbing a hold of his hand. We started our long walk back home. The only reason I agreed to go back home was it was starting to get pretty cold, and the wind was picking up. It continued to blow my hair in front of my face, and I had to keep tucking it back behind my ear.

I looked up at the sky, some very dark grey clouds where coving the moon now, making it a whole lot darker.

"We better pick up the pace before it starts to rain" James said.

A second later I felt a big heavy drop of water hit the tip of my nose.

"I think you spoke to soon," I grumbled, as more drops began to fall. With in 30 seconds the rain was hammering down on top of us. Thunder began to rumble in the cloud filled sky above.

"We better hurry up," James yelled over the rain to me. I nodded picking up my pace. I felt bad; the only reason James was out here was because of me. Unfortunately for me, I was still in my black heals making it hard to go to fast. I could feel the road becoming slippery under my hills; they did not seem to have good grip on them.

A small scream that could barley be herd over the rain left my lips, when I felt my shoes slip out from under me, sending me tumbling forward. I landed on my side and my shoulder began to hurt.

"Laylah, are you all right" James asked worriedly, as he got down next to me. I scrunched my eyes up in pain, holding my shoulder as I tried getting back to my feet. James grabbed my arm helping me up. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine James," I mumbled. We were only a couple houses away from home. It only took us a minute before we were inside and out of the pouring rain.

"Laylah, there you are, I was worried… What happened to your shoulder" It was Oliver; he had just come running down the stairs at the sound of the door.

I put my hand up to my aching shoulder. When I pulled it away, there was blood on my hand.

James looked at my shoulder "You have grazed it pretty bad on the road. I'll get some stuff to clean it up. Go sit on the lounge, I will only be a minute"

James left the room and I went over sitting on the lounge, completely ignoring Oliver. Unfortunately Oliver came over and sat down next to me. I was still socking wet and shivering.

Oliver sat for second then got back up leaving the room. I think he got the hint that I did not want to talk to him after what he had done. However to my displeasure, he returned a minute later, caring something in his hands.

It was a blanket; he placed it over my wet body. He grabbed a little remote control of the coffee table and turned on the heater system up above the TV, which was on the wall.

I felt the warm air of it hit my face in seconds, and it wasn't before long before my shivering stopped. I would of said thanks to Oliver, but it was his fault I am in this position in the first place. If he hadn't cheated on me with my best friend, I would of never gone running off.

James entered the room with some creams and a bandage. He glared at Oliver, who stood from next to me.

"I will talk to you in the morning Laylah, just know I am sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" Oliver left the room going up stairs.

James sat next to me on the lounge cleaning up my shoulder. It stung a bit when he put the cream on it. But after it was all done it felt a lot better.

'Thank you James" I smiled weakly at him.

"It's all good Laylah. I am just glad you are ok"

I rested my head on James shoulder. I was feeling very tired now after tonight's events. Everyone had gone home from the party and the place was left in a mess. Plastic cups laid everywhere.

"You don't actually believe Oliver is sorry, do you?" James asked me.

"I don't know"

"Don't let him fool you Laylah, that boy had never been faithful to a girlfriend in his whole life. He will only hurt you again"

"Maybe this is a good thing," I mumbled with my eyes closed.

"Why is that"?

"It will be a lot easier to refuse to marry him, if he has already cheated on me"

James smiled and got of the lounge offering me his hand. I took it, and James pulled me to my feet.

"I'll take you to your room" James said leading me to the stairs "You look very tired and you will probably feel a bit better after you have slept"

James gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving to his own room. I went inside and got changed out of my wet cloths, and into some nice warm PJ's. It was still raining fairly hard outside. I did not feel like being alone after everything that had happened.

I left my room going down the hall and in front of James door. I knocked on his door hoping he had not fallen asleep already.

"Yeah" His voice came from inside.

I opened the door walking in. James sat up in his bed when he saw it was I. He was wearing only boxer shorts. I thought he was mad considering how cold it was, but I couldn't help the blush that came upon my cheeks.

"What is a matter Laylah?" James asked me worried.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," I whispered still blushing, looking down at my feet.

"Come here" James moved over in his bed making room for me. I closed his bedroom door walking over, lying next to him in his bed. James pulled me close to him, snuggling me. He kissed my lips softly, pulling the blankets over us both.

"Goodnight Laylah" He whispered

I closed my eyes, falling asleep with a smile on my face.


	11. 11 The hang over

**Chapter Eleven**

We all went to leave, but Castiel held onto me tightly, his arms wrapped around my waist, he lent in and whispered in my ear.

"I forgive you, I know it's not your fault" His deep voice sent pleasurable shivers down my spine.

I smiled up at him and kiss his lips. Castiel kissed back then slowly pulled away. But I grabbed him and pulled him back in roughly kissing him again. I ran my hands down his chest and gripped onto him tightly.

Castiel stopped me "We can't do this now, your going to have to try hold in your temptation. I got to go somewhere, I'll be back in a minute" Before I could protest he disappeared.

Angrily I stormed away to catch up with Sam and Dean. I did my best not to look at their bodies, because I was already struggling to keep myself together. It was like having a taste of sweet delicious chocolate then having it snatched away from you, and all you could think about was how much you wanted to taste it again.

I took a few deep breaths and got into the back seat.

"Where is Castiel?" Dean asked me, but before I could answer he appeared in the back seat next to me, He had a burger in his hand, and a bag full of them in his other.

"Since when do you eat?" Dean asked eyeing the burger in his hand.

"Its my vessel, His craving ground beef" A huge smile came onto his face and he started to stuff his face with burger. In any other situation this would have been a major turn off, but it made me want to throw the burger out of his hand and kiss him like crazy and more…

I dug my nails into my palms to stop me from doing anything. "Can we please just find famine already, I'm going to go crazy here" I said inhaling deeply. Dean smirked at me from the front seat. And then I noticed that Sam wasn't in the car.

"Where's Sam?" I asked looking out the window of the car, half expecting him to be standing there.

"He said he had to do something and he will catch up with us later"

I nodded not really caring that much.

"So what are you craving Dean?" I asked curiously raising my eyebrow up at him.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" I asked frowning.

"I'm just well fed, When I want to eat I eat, when I want sex I have it and when I want to drink, I drink" Dean shrugged. I knew there had to be more to it than that. It didn't make sense that everyone else was craving something, even Castiel and not Dean.

A thought then suddenly occurred to me; Sam is probably started craving something and that why he went off.

_But what is it?_

We got back to the hotel room, to find Sam was they're waiting for us.

He had a metal briefcase in his hands and a he looked terrible.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked him.

"A demon" Sam said holding the case up "He had this on him"

We opened the case and bright thing flew out.

"What was that?" I said in shock.

'It was a human soul" Castiel said not taking his eye of his burgers. "Famine feeds on them"

"So he's getting Demons' to get him the souls from his victims?" Dean asked

"Yes, Famine would appear to be a very old man, starved looking"

"Alright lets go find this Son of a Bitch" Dean said Determined

"Dean wait…" Sam said looking down at his trembling hands.

"What?"

"I can't go"

"Why not?"

"I'm craving it, I'm craving Demon blood" Sam looked ashamed of himself.

Dean looked at his brother in shock.

"You got to be kidding me" He shook his head and went over to his brother. "We got to keep you here, tie you up so there's no chance of you doing anything stupid"

We tied Sam up to the metal pipe under the sink in the bathroom; it looked like it would be the strongest thing to hold him. We then closed the door and Castiel moved a cupboard in front of the door with his Angel powers.

"There he shouldn't be able to get through that"

"Ha he's got no self control," I laughed as we left. Dean gave me a 'you can't talk look' but that just turned me on. And I gave him a flirtatious wink.

"Come on lets do this" Dean rolled his eyes.

We stopped out side a small restaurant.

"He's in there," Castiel said as he finished the last bite of his last burger.

"Lets go" Dean said determined.

"No wait, give me the knife, I can quickly go in and surprise him, and get it done with" Castiel said holding out his hand.

Dean hesitated for a moment but handed him ruby's knife. Castiel disappeared, while Dean and I waited in the car. We were alone and hunger began to overwhelm me. I stared at Dean from the back seat. I slipped my arms around him from behind and whispered in his ear.

"I need you so bad" I kissed his neck lustfully.

"Laylah, stop it now. It's so wrong you're like a little sister to me"

I didn't stop though I licked up the side of his face.

"You know you want this"

If this had been any other situation I knew Dean would give in, but Famine seemed to being having a different effect on him. He doesn't want anything at all, food, sex, nothing.

I then bite Dean's neck lustfully, and he quickly pulled away.

"Come on, Castiel is taking to long something has gone wrong"

I frowned at him. But followed him into the restaurant anyways. When we got inside there was dead bodies everywhere and Castiel was on the floor eating out of a bowl, filled with raw meat.

"He knew we where coming" he said through mouthfuls of my meat.

"Ah Dean, I see that my presence hasn't gotten to you. Ever wonder why that is?"

Dean glared at him, but I was curious to why that was.

"It's because your empty inside, you can't feel, can you?"

Famine smirked "Your broken, you are defeated. You can lie to your brother but you can't lie to me! It's because you're already dead inside" Famine chuckled.

Famine looked like a dying old man, he was in a wheel chair, and looked extremely weak. There was Demons all around him.

Sam came through the door. He had blood all around his mouth.

'Oh no!' I thought. Dean glared at his brother, and Famine laughed.

"I see you got the snack I sent for you Sam"

Sam looked confused and held up his hand, all the Demons in the room dropped Dead. Famine didn't seem surprised, instead he flicked his hand and back smoke rose from them all and went into his mouth. He had eaten the demons. Sam smirked like he had wanted that to happen and held his hand up to Famine.

"Don't be foolish, that won't work on me"

"No but it will work on the demons" Sam used his powers on the demons inside famine. Famine yelled out as the demons rustled around inside him until finally they all came exploding out and away. Dean looked at Sam in horror and disappointment. Castiel had stopped eating and my hunger had also disappeared, and I felt relieved.

We got the ring and took Sam to bobby's safe room and kept him in there until the Demon blood was out of his system.


	12. 12 A very drunk Oliver

**Chapter Twelve**

"Laylah, where is Oliver…"

I herd a crash and pulled away from my kiss with James. The mug Mrs Phelps has been carrying had fallen from her hand, from the shock at the sight in front of her.

"What is going on here?" She said eyeing us off angrily. She picked up her mug, which had not broken at the impact with the carpet in the lounge room, there however was spilt coffee all over the carpet now.

James and I got off the lounge where we had been sitting in each other's arms.

"I can explain…" James began, but was cut off by his cross mother.

"Oliver is your brother James, How could you do something so heartless towards him" She turned towards me, "And you Laylah… I expected better of you"

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the lounge room. I looked at James with a confused expression on my face.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him sadly.

"I do not know. I will talk to my mother. Maybe if she knows what Oliver did to you, she might be on our side with this whole situation"

I nodded and James left the room to seek out his mother. I decided to get some fresh air and went outside the house in the back yard.

It had been week sense I had spoken to Oliver. He avoided me and I liked it that way. He was often drunk, he went out to the clubs almost every night, and would come back so waisted that half the time he couldn't even make it up the stairs to his bed.

I spent most of my time with James, talking about what we were going to do about my marriage to his brother. We decided if it had to come to it, we would leave town together and never look back. We might not have our families anymore, but at least we would have each other.

I walked slowly over to the pool. The sun was setting over the hills miles in the distance, and the breeze was refreshing and cool on my face. Above me I could see dark grey clouds forming in the darkening sky. It looked like it might rain very soon.

I sat down on the edge of the pool and dipped my feet in the cold water. Shivers ran up my spine and I hugged my arms around myself to keep myself warm.

"Why aren't you with your little boyfriend" A drunk and angered voice came from behind me.

I turned my head around to see Oliver; he was leaning up against the outer wall of the house, with a drink in his hand.

He was still in the cloths from yesterday night. I had not seen him sense then, so I was guessing he had been drinking all day today as well.

"Go away Oliver" I turned my head away from him and stared down at the water. I could hear his footsteps approach me and I debated with myself if I should get up or not.

Before I could even make a decision I felt two hands on my back, and before I even knew it, I was pushed forward. I fell straight into the cold water of the pool. I inhaled a mouthful of water as I went under. I resurfaced coughing hard to get the water out of my lungs.

I looked up at Oliver who stood above me with a satisfied look on his drunken face.

"Oliver you ass! What the hell did you do that for?" I yelled at him between coughs.

"Thought I would try clean some of that sluttyness off you" He smirked "You are my fiancé and sleeping with my brother after all"

I growled and swam over to the steps of the pool getting out. The cold air hit my body immediately making my body tremble from the cold.  
"Fuck you Oliver. And for your information I'm not sleeping with James. You're the one who fucked up and slept with my best friend"

Oliver's smirked faded and he walked over to me with a wobble in his step. He was so close to me now that I could smell the Alcohol on his breath, and it was horrible.

"You are going to be mine slut, wether you like it or not" He grabbed me roughly by my hair and pulled me in closer to him. I gasped loudly in pain, and tried to pull him off of me. Oliver did not let go of my hair; he leaned in and pressed his lips harshly to mine.

I screamed into the kiss, but it was not loud enough to be herd since Oliver's mouth muffled the sound of mine. Oliver pulled away and looked at me angrily. The next thing I knew the world was spinning around me, as Oliver's fist collided with the side of my head.

I groaned and held my head. It was throbbing painfully. I felt dizzy, and it felt like I was moving. I tried to remember what happened, and a picture of the drunken Oliver came inside my head.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around me in a panicked state. I was sitting in the front seat of a car. It was raining heavily outside and thick drops of rain pounded against the windscreen. The car seemed to be swerving a fair bit on the traffic free road.

I looked to see who was driving, and my heart nearly stopped when I was it was Oliver. He was going to get us both killed. He was way to intoxicated to be driving, and the weather outside the car was not helping.

"Pull over right now" I screamed at him.

Oliver jumped at the sound of my voice and nearly drove the car off the road. He managed to stable the car a bit and kept on track.

"Please stop, let me out" I sobbed as fear took over my body.

"You are not going back to him" Oliver frowned, but kept his eyes on the road "You are coming with me, and if you try and stop me, I will crash this car into a tree"

I gulped; I did not know what to do. If I tried anything there was a good chance that we would crash.

"Where are we going?" I asked him scared. I did not understand what Oliver thought he would accomplish by knocking me out and kidnapping me in his car while he was drunk.

Oliver did not answer me, but a small smirk came upon his lips that sent shivers of fear running down my spine.


	13. 13 The woods

Chapter Thirteen

The rain was heavy on the windscreen of the car, making it very hard to see outside. By the bumpiness I could tell that we were travelling along a dirt road. I kept pleading with Oliver to pull over and that we would sort things out. He would just ignore me and keep driving.  
It felt like we had been driving for hours on this dirt road, I could just make out the thickness of trees up each side of the road we were in the woods.  
I watched Oliver closely, and began to panic when I saw his eyes starting to close; he was so drunk that he was starting to pass out.  
"Pull over Oliver" I begged him.  
It was too late his eyes closed and his hands slipped off the wheel, sending the car swerving to the side. I screamed and tried to reach for the wheel, but the car came crashing into a tree. I was sent forward in a jolt, but my seatbelt prevented me from leaving my seat.  
I felt dizzy and could smell the smoke coming from the engine. It was still raining pretty hard outside. I looked out the windscreen and could see small flames start to spark from the engine.  
"Oh crap" I turned and looked at Oliver, he was knocked out, or passed out I was not sure which one. He had blood trickling down the side of his face from where his head had hit the steering wheel in the crash.  
I knew we had to get out of the car or we would both die when it explodes.  
"Oliver wake up" I said shaking his shoulder roughly, but there was no response.  
I undid my seatbelt and opened my door. I lent over and grabbed the injured Oliver under the armpits and pulled him with all my strength. He slowly came my direction and I pulled him out of the car. I started pulling him away from the car, his legs where dragging along the dirt road, as I struggled to lift his heavy weight.  
The car exploded and flames shot into the air. I let go of Oliver and sat down on the dirt road exhausted and watched the burning car. The raindrops were heavy on my face and my whole body started to shake from the cold.  
I looked down at Oliver, his head was still bleeding just a bit, and the rain was washing the blood of his face. I moved some of his hair out of the road and examined the cut on his head. It did not look too bad, I did not think he would need stitched or anything like that.  
I looked down the road that stretched as far as the eye could see. I did not know how to get back to the main road. I remembered taking a few turns in the woods and we had been travelling for ages. It could take days to get back.  
I got up and looked around my surroundings. In the distance up a small dirt road that came off the main dirt road, I could see some sort of wooden house. I looked down at Oliver, I knew it would be way to hard to carry him up to there. I would have to try and wake him up so he could walk.  
I lent over him and began to shake his shoulders "Oliver Wake up" I yelled over the rain. I continued to shake him and shake him until finally his eyes began to open.  
"My head hurts" He groaned slowly opening his eyes "What happened?"  
"You crash the car into a tree, you idiot!" I growled at him "Now get up we have to get out of the rain"  
I grabbed Oliver's hand and tried to pull him to his feet.  
"Ah my ankle hurts so bad" He groaned falling back down. I looked down at his ankle and lifted up his jeans so I could see. His ankle looked purple and swollen, I could not tell if it is broken or not though.  
"Put your arm around my shoulder," I said help him to his feet. He did as I said and we slowly made our way up the small road towards the wooden house. Oliver hopped all the way leaning on me for balance; he was still a bit drunk which made it extra difficult for him.  
It took us about 10 minutes to reach the house. I knocked on the door, hoping someone lives there.  
"No one is going to answer Laylah" Oliver said, "look under the mat"  
I bent down while Oliver held onto the house for support. I lifted up the mat to see a little silver key lying there. I used it to open the door and helped Oliver inside.  
I sat him on a lounge that was placed by an empty fireplace and looked around. On the wooden walls there were some pictures hanging. I walked over and looked at one. Smiling at me was the Phelps family; Oliver and James looked about 14 in this photo.  
"What is this place?" I asked.  
"This is my family's holiday home. We came here during holidays to get away from everything. There is a big lake near by where we use to go swimming" Oliver explained.  
I looked around the rest of the home. It had two small bedrooms that came of the main room with the lounges. In the main room in the far left corner there was some benches and a fire stove and a sink.  
There were two more doors that came of this room, one led to a bathroom and the other seemed to lead down a flight of stairs under the house, like a cellar.  
"What's down there?" I asked Oliver too scared to see for myself. I had watched to many horror movies to even think of going down there.  
"Storage, food, alcohol and firewood pretty much" He replied closing his eyes "I think we should get some sleep" Oliver said before drifting off on the lounge.  
I frowned at him and walked over to one of the bedrooms. It had a double bed in it, but the not was not made up. I looked over and saw a cupboard and went over and opened it. Inside were blankets and sheets that were wrapped up in plastic covering. They probably did that to stop dust and mice getting into them.  
I opened up the plastic and took out a blanket and went over and sat on the lounge next to the one Oliver was on. I did not want to sleep in one of the bedrooms by myself.  
I didn't bother giving Oliver a blanket, after what he had done, he deserved to freeze tonight.  
Even with a blanket I still felt cold, but I eventually drifted off to sleep, praying that James would know I was here and come and rescue me.


End file.
